Deux parties d'un tout
by MissNine
Summary: Une chaleur étrange s'emparent des jumeaux Okumura et ils y succomberont de la plus charnelle des façons ... Twincest


C'était un jour pluvieux, un jour comme Rin ne les aimait pas spécialement.

Il préférait la présence du soleil dans le ciel ainsi qu'une chaleur légère mais présente, sans être étouffante. Son frère lui ne semblait jamais ou presque affecté par les tribulations de la météo. C'était à s'en arracher les cheveux, il n'était jamais incommodé, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait l'énerver ou autre. Enfin, si, quelqu'un était capable de ça. Rin lui-même. Mais il ne voulait pas en abuser. Pas encore plus plutôt. Krr krr krr …

C'est pas beau d'emmerder son frangin mais c'était divertissant. Il voyait tellement peu souvent Yukio sortir de ses gonds qu'il en profitait quand ça arrivait, même si au fond de son être il préférait quand ils s'entendaient bien et qu'ils discutaient pendant des heures, allongés dans l'herbe derrière leur dortoir. Ils avaient alors seulement la tête l'une à côté de l'autre, le corps de Rin dans une direction et celui de son jumeau dans son opposée. Ils étaient alors bien, ne songeant à rien d'autre que la présence rassurante de l'autre à leurs côtés. Mais ces moments étaient somme toute assez rares, Yukio étant assez pris par son travail de professeur et Rin par ses révisions et ses entraînements. Ils ne chômaient pas, même en ayant fait leurs preuves en sauvant Assiah de Satan, le Vatican restait méfiant. Tsss, bande d'abrutis … Enfin, tout ce qui comptait pour le moment était qu'aucun de leurs amis ne les avaient rejetés.

Bon était toujours aussi à fleur de peau, Shima toujours aussi pervers, Konekomaru toujours aussi … aussi … sage, Shiemi aussi gentille, Izumo aussi hautaine. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Autant que ça peut aller pour deux démons considérés comme une hérésie sur Assiah s'entend. Pour le moment personne n'essayait de les tuer, c'était déjà ça. Pour en revenir à l'instant présent, Rin était sur la route pour rentrer au dortoir. Le temps l'avait ramolli et il avait eu continuellement envie de dormir. Il n'avait même pas Kuro pour lui tenir compagnie, le Cat Sidhe n'aimant pas franchement la flotte non plus il s'était donc abstenu de venir. Mais il réclamerait sa part du repas de ce soir, le mécréant. Le brun avait beau dire mais il adorait son familier, il ne l'aurait chassé pour rien au monde. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres en pensant ça, les mains dans les poches et les yeux rivés au sol. C'est ainsi qu'il percuta durement … quelque chose. Un lampadaire en fait. Ah.

« Merde, ça fait mal … » s'exclama-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Être fils de Satan, même si ses gênes faisaient qu'il guérissait vite, ne supprimaient pas la douleur, loin de là. Il reprit donc sa route avec l'impression de s'être cassé le nez, n'osant pas le toucher de peur de se faire mal mais un hématome commençant déjà à s'étendre sur son œil et sa pommette droite.

Rin arriva enfin devant les portes du bâtiment leur servant de maison pour l'année scolaire au sein de l'Académie de la Croix-Vraie, franchissant bien vite les portes dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu et l'impatience le gagnant à l'idée qu'il pourrait grignoter quelque chose. Et accessoirement faire vérifier son nez à Yukio, enfin s'il était là. Il monta donc les escaliers et vint dans leur chambre, enlevant chaussures, qu'il mit sur une serviette à cet usage près du radiateur, en plus de sa veste qu'il posa sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau. Le jeune démon prit le temps de s'étirer comme un chat avec un petit soupir de bien-être avant de revêtir un sweat à capuche pour préserver et récupérer de la chaleur. Se secouant vigoureusement la tête pour chasser les gouttes d'eau dans ses cheveux, il partit ensuite en cuisine pour chercher de quoi manger un peu. Tant pis pour son nez, ça attendrait ou se réparerait tout seul.

Une fois arrivé dans la pièce voulue le démon chargé de la popote apparut dans un « Pouf » sonore, se glissant aux côtés de Rin pour voir ce qu'il faisait ou subvenir à un de ces besoins. Donc, tout en ouvrant le frigo et les placards pour regarder un peu ce qu'ils avaient Rin se fit la réflexion que préparer le repas maintenant ne ferait de mal à personne. Il réunit donc ce qu'il avait besoin pour faire un ragoût simple mais consistant et, plaisir ultime, fondant sous la langue. Car en plus d'être bon cuistot Rin était un indicible et grand gourmand, il adorait littéralement la nourriture. Tranquillement et avec parfois l'aide du démon-cuisinier il fit leur repas à lui, Yukio et Kuro. Le Cat Sidhe serait content, pour sûr et cette fois il n'y aurait pas de farce derrière, il n'aurait pas à craindre de se brûler la langue.

C'est alors qu'il marmonnait une chanson en travaillant que le second brun arriva. Attiré par la bonne odeur flottant dans tout le dortoir il était passé par la cuisine avant de rejoindre la chambre, encore un peu mouillé par la pluie et, ça se voyait, fatigué de sa journée lui aussi. Il s'approcha et vint renifler de plus près, au-dessus de la gamelle en fait, le repas en cours.

« - Ca à l'air bon, j'ai hâte de goûter, dit-il avec un doux sourire et une voix calme.

Ce sera prêt dans pas longtemps » répondit son jumeau avec un franc sourire pour sa part.

Depuis que les deux frères avaient leur condition commune, depuis que Rin n'était plus le seul à être un démon, ils avaient pris certaines habitudes, certaines libertés. Ils se sentaient parfois à part des gens qu'ils fréquentaient et donc, tout naturellement, ils s'étaient rapprochés, s'étaient forgés un cocon où seul eux deux pouvaient s'abriter. Parfois ça avait l'air de gestes de deux amoureux et eux-mêmes en étaient perturbés par moment mais ils n'auraient cessé pour rien au monde, ayant trop besoin de cette proximité. Yukio se pencha et déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue de Rin, déclenchant une toute légère rougeur sur les pommettes de celui-ci, à peine visibles. Et c'est alors que l'Exorciste vit le cocard sur le visage de son frère, lui faisant avoir une mine inquiète et un peu coléreuse.

« - Tu t'es battu Rin … ?

De quoi tu par- Ah, ça ?, il désigna du doigt son hématome, non non, j'me suis pris un lampadaire sur le chemin du retour. Ca m'apprendra à regarder mes pieds quand je marche »

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un sourire idiot et il se gratta la joue. L'autre souffla, mi-amusé mi-soulagé.

« - Il faut quand même mettre de la crème apaisante, ça te fera du bien » il enleva son manteau en disant ça, se réchauffant nettement également. « C'est bizarre que ça n'ait pas guéri aussitôt ... »

Pas pré-occupé mais un peu surpris il partit chercher la trousse de soin qu'ils gardaient dans leur chambre, redescendant rapidement avec. Rin n'avait pas bougé pendant ce temps-là, finissant de s'occuper de son ragoût avant de l'éteindre et de sortir deux grands bols ainsi que des baguettes. Autant faire simple, il avait la flemme de faire la vaisselle après et Yukio ne s'en formaliserait pas. Ce dernier s'approcha et le tira pour qu'il s'assoit sur une chaise non loin, en prenant une à son tour pour s'installer devant lui, la trousse étant posée sur la table juste à côté d'eux. Loin de se soucier de leur proximité, Rin déglutit tout de même, l'autre l'auscultant d'abord, n'appuyant pas trop fort mais essayant de voir s'il y avait fracture ou non.

« - C'est bon, tu n'as pas le nez cassé. Mais fais quand même attention Nii-san » lâcha le plus jeune en souriant doucement, comme à son habitude.

Rin ne fit qu'hocher une fois la tête, attendant la crème sur son visage pour constater un quelconque soulagement, car les élancements n'étaient pas des plus agréables. Yukio en prit un peu et l'étala délicatement sur la peau pâle de son frère, faisant encore attention. Une fois fait ce fut au tour du blessé de lui faire un bisou sur la joue avant de se lever plus vite qu'à la normale pour les servir. Ces gestes venaient souvent de la part de Yukio mais de la part de Rin … c'était une des premières fois qu'il le faisait. Le médecin attitré ne put que toucher sa joue du bout des doigts avec un air surpris avant de secouer la tête et de tout ranger, laissant la trousse fermée sur le bord de la table, il la rangerait en remontant dans leur chambre. Le souper fut servi et apporté par Rin, ce dernier s'installant à table, en face de son frère.

« Bon appétit ! »

La formule, dite par les deux démons, les fit sourire et ils commencèrent à manger en silence, se régalant du ragoût qui était tout simplement … génial. Un soupir d'aise franchit leurs lèvres à tout deux et ils continuèrent de manger en discutant de tout et rien, Kuro ne venant les rejoindre que quelques minutes plus tard, Rin lui servant sa part directement. Les ronronnements ne tardèrent pas ce qui les fit rire, le Cat Sidhe étant assez expressif.

Le repas fini, leurs devoirs ne tardèrent pas à se rappeler à leurs bons souvenirs et ils débarassèrent rapidement, remontant ensuite dans leur antre. Rin s'attela à ses leçons et Yukio à ses corrections de professeur, prenant même un peu d'avance sur ses cours en en rédigeant quelques uns. Le plus vieux ayant fini en premier il se leva et passa ses bras autour des épaules de son frère, posant sa tête sur son épaule pour lire ce qu'il écrivait. La réaction ne tarda pas.

« - Rin pousse-toi, tu n'as pas le droit de lire ça, ce sont les cours que je vous donne.

Et alors ? J'suis ton frère j'ai le droit, j'dirais rien promis »

L'autre sourit de toutes ses dents, sa queue battant joyeusement l'air derrière et lui et venant parfois agacé le nez ou l'oreille de Yukio. Y à pas à dire, c'était juste jouissif de le faire chier le p'tit-frère, surtout quand il le voyait en train de se contenir, chassant la queue gênante avec des gestes de moins patients et doux. Il arrêta tout de même au bout de quelques minutes, riant et se retirant pour aller s'alanguir sur son lit, une de ses mains se glissant sous son sweat qui remonta légèrement et son autre bras placé sous sa tête. Le regard perdu sur le ciel nocturne qu'il apercevait par la fenêtre, Rin ne vit pas son cher petit-frère le reluquer. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait bon sang ? C'était quoi ces bouffées de chaleur qui lui arrivait là ? A vrai dire l'objet de ses pensées avait chaud aussi, comme si tout-à coup il faisait trente-cinq degrés dans la pièce. Il ne dit cependant rien et retira son pull, le lançant sur sa chaise avec négligence, terminant en t-shirt.

« - Le radiateur a pas un problème Yukio ?

Pourquoi ça ?

… tu trouves pas qu'il fait trop chaud d'un coup ? »

Le démon haussa un sourcil et fronça l'autre, impossible que Yukio n'ait pas remarqué, c'était flagrant ! Il voyait d'ailleurs une goutte de sueur rouler sur sa tempe, témoignage direct qu'il le sentait lui aussi.

« - Je sais pas, baisse-le si tu as trop chaud.

… Ok »

Rin se leva et baissa le-dit chauffage au minimum, retirant son pantalon au passage, le posant sur son bureau. Même en t-shirt et boxer ça ne passait pas ! C'était quoi ce délire sérieux ? Un démon qui leur jouait un tour ? Tsss, il n'avait même pas envie de chercher la source du problème, il avait trop la flemme et était trop engourdi par la chaleur qui ne cessait d'augmenter semblait-il. D'ailleurs Yukio finit par déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise, mourant de chaud lui aussi. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes passèrent, lui s'attelant à ses devoirs de professeur, avant qu'il ne tourne le visage vers Rin alors qu'il le voyait bouger bizarrement. Il se figea. Celui-ci s'était remis sur son lit, avait la respiration erratique, les joues rouges et était alangui, allongé, se retenant de geindre alors qu'il brûlait littéralement de l'intérieur. Sur le ventre et le visage tourné vers Yukio, les yeux fermés, il ondulait doucement.

« - N-Nii-san … »

Ce dernier ouvrit des yeux brillants et plus bleus qu'à l'accoutumée sur son frère, ouvrant la bouche sur un gémissement muet. Sur un ton chaud il appela bassement.

« Yukio … »

Rin ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. A chaque fois qu'il regardait Yukio la chaleur s'intensifiait, augmentait. Il était pris d'une fièvre incontrôlable et c'est pour cela qu'il avait fermé les yeux, pour que ça s'arrête. Mais entendre son frère l'appeler les lui avait fait rouvrir, son appel le faisant haleter. Il … il voulait Yukio, il le voulait à en crever. Il ne désirait pas seulement les gestes tendres que l'autre lui accordait non, il le voulait tout entier. Son corps le réclamait intensément, sa bouche sur la sienne, leurs langues jouant ensemble, leurs corps entremêlés, unis … Mon Dieu que venait-il de penser à l'instant … ? C'était de l'inceste ! Pas que le fait qu'il ait envie d'un homme le perturbe mais son propre frère … C'était indécent. Il eut une pensée pour son père et une larme roula sur sa joue et son nez. S'il savait … Il devait être dégoûté, s'il le voyait de là où il était. Il sentit tout-à coup un poids se poser au-dessus de lui et son épaule se fit tirée et poussée pour qu'il se mette sur le dos. Il vit Yukio au-dessus de lui et se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de gémir, son bassin ondulant. Son membre érigé était plus que voyant à travers son boxer, le vêtement était même mouillé de liquide séminal. Quand à Yukio il n'était pas en meilleur état. Son excitation s'était mise à croître rapidement en voyant Rin ainsi. Il n'avait su résister à l'envie de le rejoindre, de le toucher. Lui ne se posait pas autant de questions même si d'habitude c'était lui qui cogitait le plus. Ses yeux avaient pareillement pris une teinte bleue plus soutenue et ses lunettes étaient posées sur le bureau, le garçon voyant très bien sans étrangement. Il obéissait seulement à son instinct et ses envies, se laissant bercer par son désir pour le brun. Il posa d'ailleurs une de ses paumes sur son ventre et la fit glisser lentement vers le bas-ventre de Rin, celui-ci haleta, la tête rejetée en arrière. Un gémissement sonore lui échappa quand la paume en question fut sur son sexe, le caressant à travers la fine barrière textile qu'était son sous-vêtement. Il n'en pouvait plus, l'impression qu'il allait exploser lui vrillait les entrailles, le plaisir se faisant grand. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était ainsi mais ne chercha pas à se défaire de cette main bienfaitrice, trop pris dans ses sensations. Il ne fut tiré de ses réflexions que quand une bouche chaude se posa sur la sienne. Continuant de bouger avec la paume sur son érection, il répondit au baiser de Yukio, entrouvrant les lèvres pour laisser passer la langue impérieuse qui en quémandait l'accès, la laissant retrouver son homologue pour qu'elles jouent et se mêlent, faisant geindre sensuellement leurs possesseurs.

Il n'était plus question d'arrêter quoique ce soit désormais, il fallait, FALLAIT qu'ils continuent. S'arrêter leur était impossible. Rin déchira presque la chemise de Yukio, jetant les bouts au loin et commençant déjà à dégrafer son pantalon pour passer sa main dessous plus facilement, le caressant à son tour alors que l'autre lui mordait la langue sans faire exprès, la suçotant ensuite pour se faire pardonner. Ils finirent par se séparer à cause du manque d'oxygène et se regardèrent dans les yeux, se faisant plaisir mutuellement. Rin découvrait et savourait la peau douce et veloutée du sexe de son frère tandis que ce dernier faisait pareil après avoir tiré et enlevé le boxer gênant de sur les hanches du premier. Rin ne contrôlait rien, se laissant à son tour aller à son désir, ses envies et c'est naturellement et sans vraiment le remarquer qu'il écarta les cuisses de plus en plus. Yukio lui en prit conscience et il se glissa dans l'espace nouvellement libéré, lâchant le membre dans sa main, occasionnant une pleurnicherie de celui allongé.

« Y-Yukio … non, t'arrêtes pas … Ah ! »

Rin n'avait nullement fait attention au fait que son frère avait humidifié un de ses doigts. Et il le sentit alors que ce même doigt le toucher là où il n'aurait jamais pensé à être touché. Un frisson parcourut ses fesses et sa colonne vertébrale, impatient et angoissé à la fois. Mais la surprise du plus jeune atteignit son comble alors qu'il sentait l'intimité de son frère déjà dilatée et prête. Alors il eu une pensée fugace sur leur comportement, sur ce qu'il voulait dire. Les démons étaient comme les animaux, ils devaient avoir des périodes de chaleur, ce qui expliquait leur état actuel et le fait que Rin était déjà « ouvert ». Il ne se fit pas la réflexion deux fois et retira son doigt pour placer son érection suintante contre l'entrée préparée, clairement désireux et impatient. Il regarda Rin et plongea doucement en lui, se tendant sous la décharge de plaisir ressentie tandis qu'il avançait dans cet espace délicieusement serré, si humide et chaud. En tout point jouissif. Sa propre queue se libéra de son jean et elle partit s'emmêler à celle de son désormais amant, les liant encore plus.

Rin quand à lui était … dans un état second, il ne se contrôlait plus du tout. La pénétration ne lui avait occasionné aucune gêne ni douleur, juste un cambrement poussé et un cri de plaisir. Il se sentait empli de la plus délicieuse des façons, il n'y avait pas d'acte de soumission dans ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était uniquement du partage. Un merveilleux partage. Il se mit à bouger le premier, encourageant son jumeau à le faire lui aussi. L'autre suivit donc le mouvement et se retira pour mieux entrer encore une fois, les faisant gémir tous les deux. La sueur formait un film léger sur leurs peaux surchauffées, les faisant mieux glisser l'une contre l'autre. Ils n'en avaient pas conscience mais ils dégageaient tout deux des phéromones puissantes pour attiser leur désir, leurs parfums aphrodisiaques emplissant leurs esprits pour les embrouiller. Les caresses précédentes ayant fait leur effet, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à sentir la jouissance arriver, l'un comme l'autre. Quelques délicieuses minutes encore et l'orgasme les ravagea soudainement, faisant se contracter leurs corps et leurs visages dans une expression de plaisir douloureux, comme si l'intensité de la vague de jouissance était trop forte à supporter pour eux. Rin se déversa entre leurs ventres collés tandis que Yukio répandait son plaisir dans le corps de son frère.

Essoufflés, ils ne firent rien pendant un moment, prenant seulement vraiment conscience de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Le plus jeune apposa une nuée de baisers tendres sur le corps moite sous lui, embrassant l'épaule avant de remonter contre les courbes du cou, la mâchoire, la joue et ensuite les lèvres rougies de baisers. Le feu en eux s'était calmé mais ils savaient qu'il referait surface à un moment où un autre. Mais bizarrement, l'idée de recommencer ce qu'ils venaient de faire ne les dérangeaient pas plus que ça. Rin se posait beaucoup de questions mais Yukio … Yukio en avait assez de lutter. Il avait d'abord lutter contre sa véritable nature, qui l'avait finalement rattrapé au passage, alors cette fois il ne ferait pas la même bêtise. Et au fond de lui, Rin pensait pareil. Ils avaient toujours été seulement tous les deux. Ca ne changerait pas. Ils passaient seulement un cap, un cap qui n'était pas toléré par les mœurs et les gens mais qu'importe, ils garderaient ça secret.

Ce serait leur secret, quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Ils stoppèrent le baiser engagé et se sourirent doucement, les rougeurs sur leurs joues s'estompant lentement. Yukio se dégagea de l'étreinte intime de Rin et se coucha à côté de lui, leurs queues toujours entrelacées. Chacun se serrait dans les bras de l'autre.

Aucune parole ne fut prononcée mais il savaient tous les deux que jamais ils ne se quitteraient, qu'ils resteraient ensemble.

Rin et Yukio. Jumeaux. Deux parties d'une même entité. Un à la base, ils le redevenaient à présent.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Voilà, ma première fiction ( :

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews /o/

Bye


End file.
